Pesadilla
by Deih
Summary: Luego de una pesadilla, Marinette es incapaz de retener sus sentimientos. Por primera vez, Ladybug lo pensó: ¿Quién eres, Chat Noir?
**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Realmente necesitaba escribir de este fandom. Es mi primera vez con dichos personajes, así que lamento si ven fallas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El grito que soltó resonó hasta la planta baja, y es que había despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su pálida piel. Ni hablar de su azulado cabello, completamente fuera de lugar debido a los bruscos movimientos que había hecho en la inconsciencia.

Tikki fue la primera en acercarse, alarmada por la expresión que poseía su portadora.

—¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó preocupada, y nunca antes resintió tanto su tamaño. ¿Cómo abrazar el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven?

—Chat Noir… —como si de una plegaria se tratase, la chica repetía el nombre de su compañero una y otra vez, flexionando sus piernas para abrazarse a sí misma, sollozando. La kwami parpadeó confundida, intentando entender el por qué de sus palabras; sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que pronto debió esconderse al escuchar unos pasos apresurados dirigirse a la habitación.

La situación se volvió más preocupante cuando, aún teniendo los brazos de su madre alrededor de su cuerpo, no lograba detener su llanto. Las horas pasaban y se vio obligada a no asistir a la Institución, estando completamente tapada y abrazada a sí misma. Alya le había dejado varios mensajes e, incluso, habló con Sabine; sin embargo, Marinette no parecía estar dispuesta a escuchar a nadie más que no fuera su kwami. Aunque, claramente, nadie supiera de su existencia más que ella.

—Él no respiraba —susurró bajo las mantas.

—Él está bien, Marinette. Es muy fuerte —intentó tranquilizar Tikki, justo frente a los hermosos y acuosos orbes azules.

—¿Cómo lo sabré? —cuestionó con voz ahogada. Tantas veces le pidió que mantuvieran su identidad en secreto, y recién en esos instantes se percataba de que, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Chat Noir bajo la máscara, ella nunca lo sabría.

—Puedes sentirlo —aseguró el puntito rojo, apoyando su cabecita justo donde latía el corazón de la heroína. Ella cerró sus párpados y una gota salada se deslizó por su sonrojada mejilla, asintiendo con lentitud.

No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero su corazón estaba dividido. Adrien Agreste se había hecho a un lado de forma inconsciente para permitir el paso de Chat Noir en su ser, provocando que Marinette tuviera problemas existenciales para alejarse de su compañero y sus constantes coqueteos.

 _Pero era tan lindo…_

París había entrado en la época helada, por lo que al levantarse, un escalofrío recorrió su cálido cuerpo. No le prestó mucha atención y, luego de recibir fuerza de las palabras de su kwami, se transformó, permitiendo que la máscara de Ladybug le diera las energías que como Marinette escaseaban.

Con pasos lentos, abrió la puertita y salió a la terraza, ignorando el frío viento que chocó contra su traje. Jugó con su yo-yo y se preguntó si su gatito estaría cerca, patrullando o, simplemente, caminando por las calles de la Ciudad. Por primera vez, Ladybug lo pensó.

 _¿Quién eres, Chat Noir?_

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar a la nada, conteniendo las ganas de sollozar. Jamás una pesadilla le había afectado tanto como en esos momentos, el miedo recorría cada fibra de su ser como si esa fuera su realidad.

Con Chat Noir muerto, en sus brazos.

Se lanzó al vacío, balanceándose entre los edificios y corriendo encima de otros, en dirección a la Torre Eiffel. De forma inconsciente, buscaba una figura negra, a ese gato escurridizo que se movía con gran agilidad, como si no fuera nada estar a gran altura. Y para cuando llegó a la punta de la Torre, una decepción recorrió su cuerpo.

No estaba ahí.

Se sentó en una de las vigas, moviendo sus pies como una niña pequeña, manteniendo sus hombros caídos. No había manera de engañar a su mente, que seguía reproduciendo la escena como una película de terror.

Una garrita limpió la nueva lágrima ingrata que no había notado, sobresaltándola. Y al momento de ladear la cabeza con susto, se topó de lleno con un par de hermosas esmeraldas, que le observaban con preocupación.

—My lady, se ve más hermosa con una sonrisa —comentó, y aunque quiso sonar coqueto, su voz se oía distinta. No siempre patrullabas la Ciudad y te encontrabas con Ladybug sollozando en silencio. Chat siempre la vio tan fuerte y con una fortaleza enorme, que jamás creyó verla así en algún punto de su vida.

Ni tampoco creyó vivir lo suficiente para sentir los brazos de su amada rodear su cuello, apretándole en un abrazo desesperado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del héroe cuando escuchó los susurros de la heroína justo en su oído, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, como si no lo terminara de creer. Tan solo atinó a rodearla con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda en un intento por consolarla cuando la sintió temblar. Su corazón latió con fiereza y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, en el instante en el que Ladybug se atrevió a posar sus labios cerca de su comisura, aliviada.

—Gato tonto —regañó de la nada, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Chat Noir. Recién en esos momentos se percataba de lo fuerte que era, y de lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos. Al ser un momento de debilidad, se permitió rendirse ante él, bajar sus barreras lo suficiente.

—Ouch, fue un disparo a mi corazón. ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho, lady? —cuestionó con fingido dramatismo, intentando de forma inútil cubrir el temblor de su voz; mas no fue suficiente, ya que la chica lo notó a la perfección, formando una sonrisa tierna.

 _¿Es el efecto que tengo en ti?_

No respondió, solo aspiró el aroma que desprendía su compañero y se mantuvo así, abrazada a él sobre la Torre Eiffel. Su perfume se le hacía tan conocido, tan familiar e intoxicante. Le parecía increíble que, por una simple pesadilla, haya sido capaz de saltar el abismo que había entre Chat Noir y ella.

—My lady… —murmuró el minino con cariño, deslizando su diestra para tomar la mejilla de Ladybug y hacer que levantara la mirada. Ella pareció olvidar cómo respirar cuando se topó con los ojos verdosos de su compañero, mismos que la miraban con un amor indescriptible.

 _¿Cómo puedes amarme tanto, sin conocerme?_

«Ladybug y tú son la misma persona, Marinette. ¡Solo una versión mejorada!». Las palabras de su kwami resonaron en su mente, impidiendo que se alejara del héroe cuando éste deslizó sus garritas hasta su mentón.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Realmente no sabía por qué era el llanto de su amor, pero al parecer él era el culpable. La joven parpadeó, sorprendida. No solo era la primera vez que notaba el tinte de seriedad en la voz de Chat, sino que también era la primera vez que notaba lo atento que podría llegar a ser.

Entonces, recordó todas las batallas en las que utilizó su cuerpo como escudo. En las que le ayudó para que no descubrieran su identidad. En las que la cubrió, incluso en su identidad de civil al enfrentarse a su compañero de clases. En las que confió en ella de forma ciega, sin importar nada más.

—Chat… —musitó, reconociendo, por breves momentos, la mirada de Adrien en la del minino. Su corazón latió con más fuerza, y sus manos enguantadas de rojo terminaron posadas en el pecho del chico.

 _¿Por qué te siento diferente? ¿Por qué te pareces a él? ¿Por qué…no puedo…?_

—Dejar de mirar tus labios —salió en un suspiro, dándose cuenta tarde de que pensó en voz alta.

—¿Eh? —Chat frunció el ceño con confusión por unos instantes, hasta que pareció entender las palabras de la joven. Una sonrisa felina adornó su expresión, agrandándose al notar que Ladybug quería separarse de él, más roja que su traje— ¿Dónde va, my lady? Estaba diciendo algo muy interesante —cuestionó con fingida inocencia y tinte burlón, sosteniendo la cintura de la chica para impedir su escape.

Se inclinó, acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros. Marinette cortó todo intento de resistencia cuando, aquella mirada de amor, le recordó una vez más a Agreste.

 _Basta, basta, basta._

—Chat Noir, no… —soltó un respingo, sus labios habían sido capturados. Debía separarse, de una simple pesadilla había pasado a aquello. Estaba mal.

 _¿Está mal?_

Sus párpados se cerraron y, poco a poco, su cuerpo se relajó. Sus labios se movieron por sí solos, sin hacerle caso a su cerebro, mismo que parecía gritar más contras que pros. Chat Noir se hubiera reído en la cara de cualquier persona que se hubiera atrevido a decirle que Ladybug se dejaría besar por él; sin embargo, supo que los sueños sí se hacían realidad.

A diferencia de las pesadillas.

 _Puedes impedir la maldad del planeta. Entrega tu amor y sonríe, utiliza la empatía y abraza los corazones rotos. Las pesadillas dejarán de existir y tú vivirás feliz, libre de oscuridad._

Los bracitos de Marinette rodearon el cuello ajeno, hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio. Y aunque no lo admitiera nunca, siempre se había preguntado si serían tan suaves como se veían.

Lo eran. Mil veces mejor que imaginarlo.

Sin darse cuenta el momento, el beso se profundizó. Chat deslizó su diestra hasta la espalda de su heroína, provocando que se inclinara un poco hacia atrás. De esa manera, tuvo mejor acceso a su boca, misma que devoró con dulzura, casi desesperación. Tenía miedo de que se separaran y Ladybug tomara todo aquello como un error, a pesar de que la manera en la que acariciaba sus hebras doradas, le dijera que no pensaba eso ni por asomo.

Para cuando se separaron, con los labios algo rojizos y sus respiraciones agitadas, sus miradas fueron incapaces de desviarse. La joven subió sus manos hasta las orejitas de Chat Noir, doblándolas con curiosidad.

—¿Qué…? —el chico se puso más rojo que un tomate. La personalidad coqueta parecía irse a la basura cuando Ladybug tomaba el mando. Al parecer, aquel era un juego que podía jugarse de a dos.

—Siempre quise hacer eso. Son suaves —comentó ella, soltando una risita con solo ver la expresión del minino. Éste hizo un mohín, algo avergonzado de que, en esos momentos, se notara más que nunca el poder que ella tenía sobre él.

—Lo sé, soy irresistible —arqueó una de sus cejas, coqueto; sin embargo, nunca esperó que la joven diera un toquecito en su cascabel, devolviéndole el juego al decir:

—Lo eres.

Chat Noir estuvo intentando sobrevivir a una taquicardia toda la noche.


End file.
